Tea
by kinjotakeshi
Summary: He had given Byakuya nothing but hatred, nothing but pain. Ficlet.


Hello all, again!

Here's a sweet, short ByaRen fic to keep everyone entertained until a few of my darker fics are up to scratch (I refuse to publish anything on here that I am not 100% satisfied with, so I edit crazily).

Anyway, there's not much else to report - so I hope you enjoy, and feedback is always nice!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Kubo, I just like to mess 'round with them.

- Takeshi

* * *

><p>Renji sat in contemplative silence. His right hand cradled a cup of tea, the bittersweet aroma drifting slowly upwards, scenting his short hair with its unmistakeable fragrance. He held it for warmth that it provided, as opposed to the taste, and gazed through the unfastened bamboo doors.<p>

Outside, raindrops fell through the green leaves, the noise was comforting, and reminded him of days long since passed. A time when he too would have been drenched in the torrential rain. They trickled down the time-worn stone streets and pounded relentlessly on the thin roof over his head. Through the bitter gale he heard the gentle but distinct notes of wooden pipes, and he bowed his head listening. They entwined themselves so perfectly with the wind's forceful dominance that he forgot the world about him, losing himself entirely in the warm, earthy melody that sung of sorrow and joy.

He closed his eyes slowly and tipped his head back, taking heed of everything about him. It all seemed so, alive. The startled, playful laughter of young children as they were soaked by the sudden downpour, whispered curses of those older as they scrambled for shelter, their grimy feet splashing through rapidly deepening puddles - noises carried to him by unseen bearers. If he concentrated he thought he could hear the distant, authoritative voice of Kenpachi, but it might have been the muted whistle of bleak wind through the dawn air.

The outside world, however, held so very little of his attention, for the briefest of moments - for the world next to him was so much more captivating.

He grinned without thinking, powerless to stop unusual sensation of belonging from coursing through his body. The comfortable silence had yet to be broken, and so he listened to the serene, sleep-slowed breathing of the person lying beside him, their lithe, warming body nestled delicately against him.

The person stirred and briefly moved away, before shifting back to their original position. They reached out a hand, and Renji took it tenderly in one of his, pressing it to soft lips. It was a small token of affection, which masked a myriad of feelings he could not express in awkward words. A peaceful sigh told him that the simple gesture had not gone unnoticed, and again a smile crept onto his face as he continued the careful exploration of his lover's elegant hand.

Pale skin was coloured faint peach beneath his attentive administrations of tongue and teeth. _We are so different, but I would not change you, or anything about you. Stay like this, untouchable and unreachable. Beyond anything I could have imagined._ The differences between them had served only to make them aware of their so infrequent similarities, which had become so important.

He studied Byakuya's dozing form, letting his gaze wander from closed, tranquil eyes, to faintly flushed cheeks, and lips he wished only to taste against his own. He wondered what he had done to earn the affections of this complex man. Renji was conscious of the depths of devotion that had been bestowed upon him, but was also aware of how little he merited them.

He had given Byakuya nothing but hatred, nothing but pain. That he was willing to let his past actions glide slowly away was something he could not comprehend. He could only hope that he did not wake from this sweet, sweet dream.

"You think too much," murmured Byakuya, his eyes still closed. Renji could not help but smile._ Nothing escapes you, I cannot hide -_ _I will not hide, not from you._

"I'm sorry," he said, resuming his examination of Byakuya's wrist, caressing smooth skin with loving lips.

_I can't not think when I'm with you. I'm terrified I'll lose you._

Byakuya yielded readily to his touch and wrapped his other arm possessively about Renji's waist, seeking a warmth that only Renji could provide. Pressed against Byakuya's skin, the corners of his mouth slowly turned upwards at the action, and the honest need that it betrayed.

_I would be lost without you._

"I have to go soon," said Byakuya softly. Renji glanced down at dark grey eyes that captured his gaze and saw the bitter sadness of regret.

"I know." he stated simply. Byakuya was bound to a life he would never understand, forced to live it in solitude. That these moments he cherished so deeply were freely given was already more than enough. He would not make the man he felt so strongly for suffer on his account.

Byakuya's eyes slid closed again, and he tightened his slender arm around Renji.

"Later." he whispered. "Not just yet." _I am sorry. Please understand this. Please understand that I would stay here if I could._

Renji heard the unspoken apology in his quiet voice, and it tore open what remained of his aching heart. Byakuya, who had already given him so much, and loved with an intensity he had never felt, was hurting. He felt helplessness swathe him as he looked at the man curled around him.

_You have given so much and yet continue to give. You have nothing to be sorry for. I wish for your resilience, and strength. Your courage and fortitude, your honesty. It seems that living and growing up where I did beat all elements of humanness out of me. I am sorry._

He leaned downwards, placing the tepid cup to one side, and entwined his rough hands in aromatic hair. Byakuya's eyelashes flickered, but his eyes did not open as he relaxed into Renji's uncharacteristically gentle touch. Renji gazed adoringly at the agile form below him, that for this fleeting moment belonged entirely to him.

He grazed his eager lips against Byakuya's neck, scarcely touching alabaster skin, and smiled as Byakuya arched his head back, the vulnerability of the gesture revealing how deeply he trusted Renji. It was too hard to resist, and he bent again, placing countless fervent kisses on neck and jawline, coming to rest at soft, rose-coloured lips. He hesitated for a moment, still unsure of himself, and of his actions, but Byakuya did not. He stretched an arm out, clasping Renji's neck with confident firmness and pulled him gently down - Renji was only happy to oblige, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips met Byakuya's.

A sigh of contentment escaped Byakuya as he arched against Renji - and parted his lips willingly. Renji smiled against them, and delved into the reassuring warmth of Byakuya's mouth, revelling in the adrenaline that had soared through his body from the affectionate touch.

Byakuya's tongue glided gently across Renji's smooth mouth, the motion sending shivers down his spine as they, perhaps foolishly, both consented to this perilous dance of hearts. When he withdrew, they were both breathless. Byakuya brushed the crimson hair out of Renji's eyes with characteristic gentleness.

Renji welcomed his caring hands, turning into the touch and kissing the palms. _You make me feel like I am worth something, like I have meaning. Thank you, Byakuya, thank you._


End file.
